


Catch Me If You Can

by HyphyManatee



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT - Freeform, It (2017) - Freeform, Patrick Hockstetter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Y/N finds Patrick running from Pennywise. She notices he is badly hurt and decides to help him out despite the fact that he has always been an asshole to her.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, fluff, mention of death
> 
> Word Count: 1,678

You made your way to your favorite spot down by the creek. Lighting up a cigarette and cracking open the beer you stole from your step-mothers stash. You had made this place your own. Nobody else ever wanted to come down here, as it was too close to the sewers, but you didn’t mind.

You had built the perfect place to sit, on the left side of the sewage exit so that the water was not contaminated. Your seat sat slightly in the water as you leaned back against a flat rock. The cool water running across the bottom of your legs felt so refreshing in the hot sun. You leaned back and let the sunlight beam down on your face, hoping to gain some color to your pale skin. 

School was finally out for the summer and you couldn’t be happier. You were free for three whole months. Though, you didn’t have a lot of friends to spend your time with. You didn’t mind. You liked to spend your days reading and drawing and exploring the town.

Your relaxing moment was quickly disturbed when you heard a scream echo through the the sewage tunnel. “What the fuck…” You whispered to yourself, sliding your sunglasses on top of your head. You put out your cigarette in the dirt and put your beer down beside your bag. Standing up out of the water, you slowly made your way to the tunnel.

“Help!” You heard a voice yell from deep inside the tunnel, but you couldn’t see a thing. You held up your lighter as you took a few steps inside, though it didn’t help much.

You thought you saw slight movement in the distance, only to quickly be taken down by another person, landing on your back in the shallow water. You screamed for a moment, unsure if you were being attacked or not. Once you regained your composure, you looked up into the bright, blue eyes of Patrick Hockstetter. 

“What the fuck!” You screamed, pushing him off of you and struggling to stand up out of the water. Your back instantly began to ache from hitting the rocks at the bottom of the creek. “What the hell were you doing in there?!” You yelled angrily at him as you looked down at your black dress, soaked with water. Thank God you weren’t wearing white. 

You and Patrick had never gotten along well. Since the day you moved to Derry, him and his goons were nothing but rude to you. One day, they had caught you alone walking home and Henry Bowers had pulled a knife on you in a weak attempt to scare you. The altercation only ended up with Henry being the one scared, after you pulled out a bigger knife. A butterfly knife that you were quite skilled at using, something the Bower’s gang didn’t know shit about. 

“There’s a fucking clown in there!” Patrick yelled, pointing to the dark abyss he had just ran from. “And dead kids!”

“What?!” You asked confused. “Patrick, I thought I told you guys to leave me the hell alone!” You yelled at him, thinking this was another one of his twisted pranks. 

“I’m serious!” He yelled. “I-i-i-it attacked me!” He stuttered, holding up his left arm. A large gash ran down the back of his forearm, from his wrist to his elbow. 

“Holy shit…” You said as you fell to your knees beside him and examined the wound. “Come on.” You ordered, helping him out of the water and leading him back over to your spot.

You sat him down on the dirt and pulled out your bandana. “Here…hold this on there to stop the bleeding.” You told him as you began to dig through your bag.

Your little brother, Eddie, was prone to sickness and injuries. For that reason, you always kept a first aid kit in your back pack, plus a few extra tools since you wanted to be a nurse. You loved patching up your brother and his friends every time they got hurt. There was no wound you couldn’t fix.

You pulled your kit from your bag and opened it up. “What are you doing?” Patrick asked nervously. 

“Gotta clean it out. Stitch you up.” You told him as you poured some antiseptic on a clean cloth.

“Shouldn’t I go to a doctor for this?!” 

“We’re a good mile from any sort of human activity. Do you want to bleed out?” You asked him matter-of-factly. “Besides…you gonna tell them the clown did it?” He looked at you for a moment before shaking his head. You worked on threading your needle. “You’re lucky I know what I’m doing…” You told him. “Daddy taught me young. Had to take care of Eddie and his useless mother…” You scoffed. 

Your father was a doctor. After your mother died, he found comfort in a new woman. A woman you never liked. Then along came Eddie. When your dad fell sick, you promised you’d do everything in your power to keep your little brother safe. Which was even more necessary now that his mother was a hypochondriac and scared Eddie shitless of every disease in the book, not wanting him to end up like his father. 

Patrick winced as you cleaned the wound. You smiled slightly at the pain he felt, thinking he deserved it. You slowly pushed the needle through the middle part of the gash, stitching it up first and then working on the bottom half. 

It took him a few stitches to get used to the pinch of the needle, but he eventually stopped flinching. 

“Why are you helping me?” He asked softly, staring at the concentration that creased your brow. 

“Who else is gonna terrorize the town?” You chuckled sarcastically. 

“Really, Y/N… You could of just left me here. After the way I’ve treated you…I wouldn’t blame you.”

You were quiet for a moment as you finished up the first half of the wound. “Cause I’m not a heartless bitch, Patrick.” You told him. “I get you and all your retard friends probably don’t have the best lives. I don’t either. Both my parents are dead. My step mom is useless. All I have is Eddie and he’s scared of everything. But I don’t take my problems out on everyone else…” You told him. 

Patrick was silent as you finished stitching up his wound. You pulled out a cloth from your kit and wrapped it firmly around his arm. “There. Good as new.” You said as you offered a half smile. 

He smiled back at you shyly, “Thanks…” His voice was quiet, sweet. You looked over to see his pale cheeks turning red. You sat awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what you were supposed to say now. You studied him for a moment. He sat fiddling with a twig, pulling small pieces off of it and throwing them to the side. 

“Y/N?” Patrick said, breaking the silence. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding.

“Yeah?” You responded curiously. 

“…I’m sorry for being such a prick to you. I’m sorry about the rest of them too.” He began. He seemed genuinely sorry. “And I’m sorry for always fucking with Eddie and his friends. I know I can be an asshole, but I swear I’m not all bad.” He told you, hoping you would believe him.

You stared at him silently, making him shift uncomfortably. “I know you’re not bad Patrick. You’re not like Henry.” You told him. You bit your lip slightly, noticing for the first time how cute he was. “I don’t get why you hang out with him. You’re better than that. One day he’s going to get you into a situation that is going to ruin your life.”

Patrick looked back down to the ground. “Yeah, I know…He’s just…I’ve known him since I was like five. He’s always been there. Guess I never really considered that there were better people out there…” He looked back up to meet your eyes. “People like you…”

Your eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to say what he did. You couldn’t help but smile. You couldn’t find the words you wanted to say but you had a sudden urge to kiss him. You leaned forward and ghosted his lips with yours, staring into his eyes. “I’ll keep you out of trouble…” You whispered playfully before pressing your lips to his. 

He was tense for a moment, surprised by what was happening. You felt his hand snake its way in to your hair, his thumb brushing over your cheek bone as he deepened the kiss. You could feel butterflies building up in your stomach. This was the first time you had felt anything other than annoyance for Patrick Hockstetter.

“Ew, what the fuck!” You heard a small voice scream from the other side of the creek. You pulled away quickly and jerked your head to the side. Eddie and his friends stood there watching you, jaws on the ground. “Why the fuck are you kissing that slime ball?!” Eddie yelled to you. “Are you trying to get AIDS?!”

Patrick looked down, hiding his face behind his hair as Eddie started rambling on about the situation. “Piss off, Eddie!” You screamed back at him.

“Hey! If you’re gonna continue to mouth rape my sister, you don’t get to lay a hand on us!” He yelled before turning to walk away. “Sickos!”

Patrick chuckled slightly and offered Eddie a wave before turning to look at you. Your face was bright red with embarrassment. “Sorry…” He said quietly.

You shook your head. “Don’t be…I liked it.” You smiled at him shyly. “Wanna go swimming?” You asked excitedly.

“Do I get to see you naked?” He teased, raising his eyebrows as his eyes wondered your body. 

You scoffed and slapped him in the back of the head before getting up and running off towards the cliff. “Only if you beat me there!” You called over your shoulder. And with that, Patrick ran faster than he ever had before.


End file.
